Expressions
by Alena Blackheart
Summary: Tim likes Kon. Tim likes Kon a *lot*. So when Kon suggests they go to a club – even though they are both underage – Tim can't help but say yes. After all, nothing *too* horrible could happen; especially since Tim doesn't plan on drinking. But a few drinks on Kon's part and a few girls later, Tim is starting to wish they had never come. Good thing some wisheshes never come true. . .


So this is an idea I got during an roleplay with my lovely and talented RP buddies.

(( Only everyone was ignoring me that evening so I ended up literally roleplaying by myself. ))

But that's okay! Because it resulted in this!

Helpful Hints: Sorta AU. (( We are assuming Supers can get drunk for, if nothing else, just this fic. )) They're both around 17-ish: Kon never died. And, as is my usual argument, the New52 is all a Funion-induced hallucination.

Like all. . .Or, not all - most, I should say most. . . Like most of my fanfics, this contains slash. So if you don't like it, don't read. It's as simple as that. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Funions. But when I take over the world. . .

* * *

**Note: Italics is Tim's thoughts. " means talking and ' is what the facial expressions are saying. **

Tim sighs as he stars at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The steady hum of the music in the club pulsates through the walls and sends an echoing beat pounding through his head – only worsening his already irritating headache. With a half-groan of aggravation, he cups his hands under the automatic faucet and promptly splashes his face with water. Face still dripping, he rests his elbows on the silver counter and digs his fingers into his hair – his eyes squeezing shut. _My God, I don't think I can take this anymore. . . _he thinks to himself, his grip on his ebony locks tightening_. _He almost considers just standing there for the rest of the night – it seemed like a far better alternative than his current situation – but that plan is instantly shot down as the door suddenly opens. The bustle of the club beyond the wall becomes ten times louder - the sound of music, talking, and shouting successfully teaming up against Tim's headache and creating all-out, thought-consuming noise. But the door shuts with a muffled 'tap' in a matter of seconds, once again sending the room into the soft buzz that could ALMOST pass off as 'peaceful'. Before the door had time to shut, though, Tim had already grabbed his dark shades from the counter and put them on: therefore conserving his 'adopted-son-of-a-very-rich-man' identity before the stranger even realized someone else was in the room. Compelled by manners, Tim offers a polite smile and a breathy "Hi" as he grabs a paper towel – only receiving a nod from the man in return. The man then disappears into one of the stalls, and Tim's smile goes along with it. _So much for staying in here. . . _ he thinks to himself with a bitter frown. Sticking around any longer would cause suspicion, and suspicion (no matter how small) was NOT a good thing for him right now. After all, when you're underage at a twenty-one-and-up club, 'laying low' is the name of the game. With another sigh, he quickly dries his face and tosses the paper towel in the hole in the counter. As he does, he catches sight of himself in the mirror once again – and can't help but smirk slightly at what he sees. _Sunglasses, red button-up, black blazer. . . If ever I saw a player. . . _ He laughs under his breath and shakes his head. That was the point of this outfit, really. Or. . . well. . . Originally it had not been – but after Kon insisted that no one would believe that Tim is over 21 unless he 'dressed right', the ensemble took a change for the. . .less dressy than Tim would have liked. But alas, it seemed to be working. Kon had to have a good idea every ONCE in a while. Although the whole going to a club thing. . . _I still don't know how he talked me into this. . . _He rolls his eyes behind his shades before finally shoving his shoulder against the door and entering the main of the club. He visibly cringes against the extremely loud room that greets his ears – and his headache – but he quickly forces his discomfort aside and slowly starts to push his way through the ever-moving crowd. After about a thousand 'pardon me's and 'Oh, sorry's, Tim finally reaches the circular booth in the back corner of the club. He quickly puts on one of his 'I'm just a stupid rich kid' smiles usually reserved for Brue's parties and struts – yes, struts _I feel ridiculous. . . _over to the table. ("Oversell it. Seriously dude, you're too short to be 21, so . . .'douche it up' a little." More Kon advice. . . ) Once he reaches his destination, three pairs of heavily-makeuped eyes blink up at him – their stares pretty much void of any thought what-so-ever. Tim lets an obnoxiously loud and rather un-Timlike laugh escape his lips as he gently grabs the shortest girl's arm, pulls her out of the booth, and slides in beside the blonde. As he sits back down, he pulls the same girl into his lap – earning a chorus of high-pitched giggling from all three girls. A fourth pair of eyes, far less amused than the other three, watches Tim's every action with drunken frustration. The owner of said eyes tightens his grip around the brunette's waist -an action Tim notices only because he's trained to notice such things – yet he doesn't say anything. Tim chances a glance up at the fourth figure's face, an odd sort of pride fluttering at his heart as he notices a hint of jealously in his best friend's eyes. _Serves you right for ditching me earlier for these people._ But the moment Kon realizes Tim's watching him, he smiles and lets out a laugh of his own – but the bitter glint that remains in his glasses-framed eyes proves the laugh is as phony as Tim's.

"Dude, you were gone for a while. We were afraid you fell in!" Kon jokes, his words slurring together as he drapes an arm over the shoulders of the girl sitting between the two boys. Tim, noticing the action, feels a slight blush creep into his cheeks. Kon was actually using the 'she's mine, back off' with him? And with complete strangers? At a bar? _Fine, if he wants to play that game. . ._

With an over-exaggerated grin, Tim pulls the girl on his lap closer and wraps his arms around her stomach – his cheek resting on her shoulder as he grins stupidly at Kon. "Oh, no, I just had to take a little walk. The beauty radiating from our lovely company here was getting to me – made me feel pretty light-headed." The girls let out giddy laughs and Tim can't help but smirk as Kon's fake smile returns to an almost pout-like frown. But as the girl with Kon's arm around her shoulders suddenly ducks out of Kon's reach and slides closer to Tim, the smaller boy has to bite his lip to keep from cracking up at the look on Kon's face: sheer 'I'm going to kill you' mixed with his adorable 'What the heck's going on?'. Tim clears his throat in a desperate attempt to choke back his laughter as he removes one arm from the girl on his lap and wraps it around the blonde's waist. To be perfectly honest, he had no interest in any of the girls Kon had found – but the fact that Kon had an interest in them bothered him. And the fact that Kon was drunk bothered him. And the fact that Kon left Tim for these bimbos bothered him. Thus – payback.

. . . Then again, maybe bothering a drunk meta that could break every bone in his body without breaking a sweat wasn't the best idea. . .The corners of Tim's lips twitch a bit as he almost lets his smile fall into a frown – but he's back to grinning full-force in seconds. _He *is* always telling me I worry too much. . . _Tim's eyes flash mischievously as he pulls his arm from around the girl on his lap, pulls his glasses down just enough to wink at the brunette in Kon's grip, and then quickly slides the glasses back on. Kon, of course, doesn't miss this action – and Tim doesn't miss the flash of pure indignation on his best friend's face. With a huff, Kon suddenly pushes the brunette out of the booth to allow himself to slide out, catches her before she has time to stumble, and wraps his arm around her waist. He smiles - and to anyone else it would seem good-natured, but Tim sees the harsh edge to the smirk – and holds a hand out for the girl in Tim's lap to take. She, of course, squeals softly and puts her hand in his. Tim raises an eyebrow as Kon pulls the girl to his other side and flashes Tim a quick look, one that says 'How about that, Boy Wonder?'; and Tim can't stop himself from chuckling softly and slowly shaking his head. Kon just juts his lower lip out at this before grinning at both of the girls in turn. They ogle up at him like he is the second coming of sliced bread, and Tim finds himself rolling his eyes just before tugging the girl still in the booth close against his side.

The blonde grins and rests her hand on Tim's chest – slowly dragging it down in an almost seductive manner, but Tim hardly notices. "Going somewhere, Conner 'ol pal?" he chimes, his right eyebrow rising as though to tell Kon 'No, really. *Try* me. . .' Kon takes the hint, and a small snarl curls at his lips before he suddenly turns – both girls still held to his sides – and beams at Tim over his shoulder.

"Sure am. The *three* of us-" Kon pulls the girls closer on the word 'three' – once again exciting a series of high-pitched giggling that bites at Tim's headache, "are gonna' go enjoy the night life. . .If you catch my drift." The giggling starts up again – eager grins now alighting the faces of all three of the girls as Kon starts to lead the two latched onto his sides away. _'Night life'. . .Honestly, sometimes I can't believe this guy. . . _Tim, his cheeks now blushing with a mix of irritation and embarrassment, suddenly grabs the hand on his stomach that he had become all too aware of. The girl jerks a bit and frowns up at him – but her grin returns in an instant as Tim smirks down at her and slowly slides out of the booth: pulling her along with him. He wraps his arm around her waist, glad that Kon had at least left him with the one that *wasn't* taller than him, and begins leading her in the same direction as Kon. Once they are literally at the other three's heels, Tim puts his best smug smirk on before clearing his throat. Kon pauses in whatever he'd been saying to look back at Tim – his eyes once again flaring with the irritation that was already overly obvious in his frown. Tim just beams brighter before sliding his hand a bit lower on the blonde's waist – which, as Tim had hoped, pulled another laugh from her throat before she pressed herself closer to Tim.

"What are you doing? Following us?" Kon asks, his voice now almost a growl – he doesn't even try to hide his frustration this time - although the girls seem way too out of it to notice. Tim isn't, though – oh, the joys of staying sober.

"Of course. I can't let you have *all* the fun – and we don't want to separate our gorgeous friends, here." The blonde lets out a sound somewhere between a giggle and hum as she pulls herself closer yet to Tim – but Tim's full focus is on Kon's incredibly incredulous stare. Tim simply beams in response, the smile all but stating, 'You aren't getting rid of me that easy, Kon.' Kon, yet again, picks up on the unspoken words – and finally loses his cool. He quickly releases the two girls and spins on his heel to face Tim completely – anger very clear in his dulled blue eyes. Tim swallows hard as he slowly releases the blonde – who quickly backs away from the furious larger boy to join her friends. Even in their state of drunken stupidity, they knew Tim was in for it. And Tim really couldn't blame them when they suddenly vanished into the crowd the moment Kon grabbed the sleeve of Tim's blazer and began dragging him towards the front door. Tim, now regretting his previous lack of worry, fruitlessly tries to free himself: but Kon has a hold of both the blazer and the long-sleeved shirt underneath. Since physical force didn't work, and Tim had plenty of reason to doubt that it would in the first place, the smaller boy resorts to stammered attempts at breaking through Kon's alcohol-clouded mind.

"Conner, Kon – listen. I was just joking. *You* know that. C'mon, stop kidding around and let's go back to the girls. I – er – no, going outside isn't a good idea. Let's, ah. . .No, let's go back inside. It's rude to leave girls unattended. . ." Tim tries yet again to yank his arm free as they reach the last step leading to the sidewalk out front – but this only causes Kon to tighten his hold and yank Tim a bit harder. Tim can only gasp softly as Kon drags him a few feet before suddenly pulling him into a dimly lit ally. _Oh great. Not only am I going to die – but it's going to be cliché. . ._Kon glances over his shoulder to make sure no one had followed them before he suddenly grips Tim's collar with both hands and shoves him against the wall. Tim opens his mouth to once again try to calm the meta down – but the only sound that comes out is a surprised yelp as he's suddenly lifted up off the ground. He is now eye-level with Kon – his back pressing hard against the stone wall – and his weak 'Heh, forgive me. ..?' smile seems to be having little effect on the determined glare etched on Kon's features. Tim flinches as Kon's frown once again curls into a snarl, and he clenches his eyes shut tight as he feels one of Kon's hands leave his collar – bracing himself for the punch that could easily send him flying through the bricks behind him. But what he feels next isn't what he expected at all, and his eyes instantly fly wide open to see if what he thought was happening really *was* happening.

And it was. There was Kon, eyes squeezed shut – face not even an inch away from Tim's. And his lips. . .His soft, warm lips, were pressed against Tim's. He tasted like alcohol – but he also tasted like Kon. Like summer, like sunshine, like everything Tim thought he would be. . . Everything Tim had wanted for so long. . .And now, suddenly. . .

Tim can't help but continue to stare as Kon drops Tim's sunglasses to the ground _That's where his hand went. . ._ and moves the now empty hand Tim's hip . Kon's other hand moves from Tim's collar to rest against Tim's neck – fingers digging almost painfully into Tim's dark hair. Tim stays just as steadily against the wall, thanks to Kon's TTK, and he can't help but smile into the kiss. Kon feels this, and his eyes instantly snap open – betraying a mixture of confusion and doubt. He begins to pull away, but Tim quickly wraps his arms around Kon's neck and presses harder into the kiss – his eyes fluttering closed. Kon must have gotten the hint, because he suddenly grasps Tim harder before kissing back – almost painfully. But Tim doesn't care – he's too lost in feeling Kon so close. Holding him. Smelling him. Tasting him. Kon's tongue slides into Tim's mouth and suddenly Tim can't believe he ever wanted to stay in that bathroom. He can hardly remember why he didn't want to come to the club at all!

After a few minutes: a few minutes that feel like an eternity wrapped up in nothing more than a few seconds, Tim finally pulls away. He doesn't want to, and the look Kon gives him makes it clear that Kon didn't want to either, but he does. He lets out a breathy laugh, surprised to realize he hadn't been breathing, and rests his forehead against Kon's. Kon is breathing equally hard, and that makes Tim bite his lower lip to keep from laughing again.

The meta's eyebrows furrow a bit before he runs his fingers through Tim's hair, whispering, "God, you're. . .You're so hot. . .Just. . ." Without moving his hands, Kon slowly sets Tim back on the ground: but he remains just as close - and Tim has to force himself to look away from Kon's lips lest he kiss him again. Although staring at Kon's piercing blue eyes really didn't help change his mind in the slightest. Deciding to entertain his lips with talking instead, Tim slowly shakes his head and mutters,

"Kon. . .you're drunk. . .I think we should get you home. . ." Tim cuts off with a soft gasp as the hand on his hip suddenly slides a bit lower – and he can't stop himself from grinning much like the girls had as he stares at Kon's current smirk: one that clearly states, 'Fine. . .but you're coming with me. . .'

* * *

Ending open to interpretation. ;3

I may add a second part to this, I have a twist ending in mind, but I'm not positive yet. Tell me what ya'll think.

Thanks for reading, pigeons!


End file.
